Ganador
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Todo comenzó con una alocada noche de karaoke en la Estrella Polar. / Drabble / SouTaku / Fem!Souma


**Fictober prompt:** I catch you

 **Advertencias:** Fem!Yukihira, mención del YukiHarem lol

 **-x-**

Takumi ayudaba a Isshiki con los bocadillos en la cocina. Las chicas Nakiri, Ryou y Hisako acababan de llegar con más botellas para amenizar la noche, y los miembros de la Estrella Polar estaban en medio de un concurso de karaoke con Isami, Hayama y Kuga fungiendo como los jueces.

Entonces se escucharon los gritos de emoción y risas provenientes de la sala, y los hubiera ignorado de no haber distinguido la voz de Hayama:

— ¡Bájate de ahí, Yukihira! ¡Te vas a caer!

«Esa idiota», pensó Takumi, disculpándose con Isshiki antes de salir disparado al lugar donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

La escena con la que se encontró era peor de lo que imaginaba: Su amiga se encontraba parada sobre uno de los brazos del sofá, con la botella que les había ofrecido Ryouko hacía un rato en una mano y el micrófono del karaoke en la otra; Hayama y Mito trataban de convencerla de bajarse de ahí, mientras que Alice hacía comentarios extraños sobre la reacción que provocaba en el cerebro el combinar las distintas bebidas que se encontraban sobre la mesa en el centro de la sala.

— ¡Vamosss Yukihiraaaah'! ¡Muéstrales quién es la mejoooor!

No pensó que llegaría el día en que viera a Marui tan animado, casi siempre parecía a nada de convertirse en un espíritu.

Yukihira no se comportaba como si estuviera borracha.

 **ESTABA** ahogada de borracha.

— _¡HOY VOY A RENACEEER EN ESTE LUUGAAAR! ¡Y SUPEERAAARÉÉ EL CIELO QUE HAY SOOBRE MÍÍ!_

Los gritos de ánimo que le brindaban Yoshino y compañía opacaban cualquier regaño dirigido a la pelirroja, estaban igual o más intoxicados que ella.

Takumi respiró profundamente ante el espectáculo que Yukihira se estaba montando. Como si imitar pésimamente a una _idol_ , completamente ebria sobre un sofá, no fuera suficiente, sintió su rostro encenderse al notar que la holgada blusa que tenía puesta comenzaba a deslizarse por su hombro, dejando a la vista el tirante de su sostén.

Lo que nadie se esperaba es que, durante el interludio de la canción, Yukihira terminara soltando una simple frase que puso en alerta a todos los presentes:

— ¡Hey, chicooos! ¡Tengo una ideaah'! ¡Saldré con el que pueda derrotarme en una Batalla Culinaria!

Las tensas miradas que de inmediato compartieron todos aquellos ajenos a la Estrella Polar dejó ver lo evidente: Erina y Hayama eran los únicos que podrían vencerla, por lo que, tuvieran o no una gota de alcohol en su organismo, se encargaron de alejarlos de Yukihira para poder reclamar ser los primeros en enfrentarla.

Los jóvenes de la Estrella Polar, dejándose guiar por su instinto, formaron una barricada para proteger a Tadokoro de cualquier peligro.

Todo se volvió un caos.

Hayama discutía con Alice y Ryou, quienes se habían aliado sólo por esa ocasión al tratarse de Yukihira; Hisako y Erina habían tomado por un brazo a Ikumi, tratando de retenerla; pero nadie fue capaz de atrapar a Kuga, quien estaba lo suficientemente sobrio para escabullirse entre todos los presentes para llegar a lado de la manzana de la discordia.

— ¡Yukihira-chiiiin! ¡Yo seré tu contrincante!

— ¡Agárrenlo, estúpidos! —gritó Ryou, al percatarse de que su _senpai_ les había tomado la delantera.

— ¡Woaah!

Para cuando todos se abalanzaron contra Kuga, fue demasiado tarde para preocuparse por no empujar el sofá donde se encontraba parada Yukihira, quien no pudo mantener el equilibrio por lo brusco del movimiento.

— ¡Te tengo! —exclamó Takumi al tenerla entre sus brazos, cargándola estilo princesa. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que esa tonta terminara en el suelo y, aprovechando lo enfocados que estaban en el ajetreo que se había armado, logró acercarse exitosamente.

Fue imposible para Takumi ignorar el hecho de que la falda de Yukihira se levantara de más por la forma en que la cargaba y que su blusa quedara atorada en el botón de su camisa, dejando ver algo de piel sobre el corte de su falta.

— ¡Me salvasteeh'!

Sólo el abrupto silencio a su alrededor pudo confirmarle lo que sucedía en ese momento: Yukihira lo había tomado por el rostro y, sin otra palabra de por medio, lo besó.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, ni si de su rostro se encontraba tan ruborizado como se sentía; lo único de lo que estaba seguro, era de que tenía que huir de ahí tan pronto Yukihira lo liberara.

— ¡Ah~! ¡Ésto es la juventud en su más pura expresión~!

La imagen de Isshiki saliendo de la cocina con un par de bandejas de bocadillos y su característico delantal rompió por completo la estupefacción de todos los presentes.

— ¡ESTÁS MUERTO, ALDINI!

 **-x-**

Estaba viendo la película de "10 cosas que odio de ti" y, en la parte donde Kat se pone borracha y se sube a la mesa a bailar, pensé: FEM!YUKIHIRA D8 «3 El harem de Yukihira me salió del cora, creo que es la única vez que tendré a todas mis SouShips juntas X'D

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
